


One Long Summer

by Mirq



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Introverted Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirq/pseuds/Mirq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a yearly occurrence that the Pine Twins return to Gravity Falls for the summer. Though this year was a little different, you were tagging along with them. Truthfully you were only going because Dipper had begged you to go with him. Of course, you couldn’t say no to your boyfriend, and thus you agreed to go with them. It probably didn’t help this was the last summer of your childhood with you having just graduated high school. With that looming over your head you were determined to spend as much time with Dipper as you could. A summer of fun is what you had been planning for, but as you quickly learned that wasn’t going to happen when a dapper triangle appears. It was then your happy summer took a dark turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Long Summer

_ “Aw, come on, (y/n),” he had said pleading look upon his face, “It might be the last summer we could spend together” _

 

It was that phrase that had gotten you in this mess. Leaving your home in California to go to Oregon for the summer. No this wasn’t your first trip to the state, but it was certainly going to be the longest you’ve spent there. You looked beside you to Dipper who was watching outside of the window of the bus. Mabel, in the seat, right before you was doing pretty much the same as her twin. It was clear that both of them were excited to get back to Gravity Falls for the summer. You, on the other hand, were a nervous wreck, this was your first time going to the town the Pines twins often spoke so fondly of. Other than your boyfriend and his sister, you would know no one there. That fact made your brain panic a little bit, new people weren’t exactly something you liked to deal with. 

 

Sighing you looked away from the twins to look at your hands in your lap, it was feeble attempt to calm your nerves by ignoring the passing scenery. A hand placed itself over yours, making you look up to Dipper. He looked back at you with a comforting smile, you returned the smile weakly. You didn’t really understand how he had captured your heart so fast. In fact you’ve known him for less than a year and he had become a huge part of your life. Now you found yourself on a bus riding to the town in which his ‘grunkles’ lived to spend the summer in one of the many forests in oregon. Dipper often convinced you to wander out of your comfort zone, and the time he was pulling you miles from it. His hand then gripped yours as he went back to looking out the window. For him you would try to make the best of this trip, for all you knew this could be the best trip you’ve ever taken.

 

Mabel squealing as the bus came to a stop made you look out the bus window, only to see a bunch of people you’ve never seen before. You frowned slightly as you gathered your bags, the twins doing the same. Standing up you moved to the aisle of the bus, Mabel practically running out of the bus. Dipper had his bags, smiled to you and then headed out of the bus. Nervous you adjusted your bags in your hand and followed after the twins. Stepping out of the bus, you saw the people greeting the twins cheerfully, you didn’t expect them to greet you like that. After all you were a stranger to all of them, well all of them except Dipper and Mabel. All you felt you could do was stand there awkwardly, you didn’t want to interrupt or talk to someone without a proper introduction. Even though you were standing there awkwardly, you took the time to look around. The trees near the bus stop were quite densely packed together.

 

“(Y/n),” Dipper’s sudden calling of your name made you jump slightly, “Come on, and meet everyone” 

 

He then gently put his hand on your back guiding you to where everyone else was standing. All eyes were on you and it made you want to hide behind Dipper, though you knew that wasn’t really an option. You offered a small smile to the group as Mabel and Dipper were introducing everyone to you. Everyone seemed friendly as they returned  the smiles or waved to you. Though it really didn’t help with your nerves. It really was going to be a long summer until you adjusted to the people before you. You took a quick glance to the twins you had come here with, both were smiling at you. Both seemed excited for you to meet these people, and well you knew you were going to be seeing a lot of them. Again you smiled to them. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you all,” you said to the strangers, “I’m (F/n) (L/n). Thanks for letting me stay for the summer.” 

 

The two elderly men of the group, Stan, and Ford, not that you would be able to tell who was who, both kind of shrugged at your thanks. The two called Wendy and Soos, however, told you how it wasn’t a problem and everyone had been excited to meet Dipper’s girlfriend. You couldn’t help but blush a little, before looking to Dipper only to see him blushing a little as well. It was then one of his grunkles suggested that all of you head to the shack, so the three of you could get settled in before dinner time rolls around. Everyone agreed and began to move towards small golf cart. You followed after, walking slightly behind Dipper. Approaching the golf cart, Soos took your luggage for you and placed it with Mabel and Dipper’s. Looking to the Cart you knew that not everyone would fit in it, and it seemed everyone knew the same thing as Stan and Ford climbed into the cart and told Dipper, Mabel and you that they’d see you back at the shack. That must mean that Wendy and Soos would be going back to their own homes. 

 

A hand grasped yours, to turned to see Dipper beside you holding on to your hand, “It’s not that far of a walk,” he told you before he started to guide you towards the place you’d be living for the next few months. “Listen I know, that I kind of pressured you into coming with us, but I wanted to spend the summer with you.”

 

“It’s okay,” you told him, “I would have missed you.”

 

Mabel walking in front of the two of you, cheerfully talking about all the fun that the three of you were sure to have this summer. Dipper seemed to agree that the three of you would have fun. Both twins had way different ideas of fun, you had realized this soon after you started to spend time with the Pines twins. The memory of how you first met the twins was still clear in your mind, it had been at the beginning of the senior year for the three of you. The three of you had been in the same literature class, and for some reason, the class seating had made you sit close to the twins. Mabel had begun to talk to you, asking you your name and various other things. It didn’t take long for you to realized she was very talkative and overly cheerful. Dipper had tried to calm and quiet Mabel down, before apologizing to you for her actions. It had really been alright, as it was the beginning of the school year so some people were bound to be excited. However, this instance was the beginning of your relationships with the Pines twins.

 

A misstep broke your thoughts as you nearly trip over a rock, steadying yourself you looked to the twins. Mabel had kept on walking not even knowing that you had tripped, while Dipper looked at you. He paused his walking, which made you stop as well and he checked you out to make sure you didn’t get hurt. When he was satisfied you were fine he continued on, holding your hand once more. Another few minutes and you found yourself in front of a house. The words Mystery Shack were on signed on the roof, the letter s of shack was laying on the roof just below the sign. So this was it, the place you were going to be living in for the summer. The house didn’t look like much, in fact, it looked to be falling apart, but if people still lived there it must look better inside. Mabel had ran inside while squealing a little from excitement. 

 

A new sense of nervousness washed over you, you’d be in a house in the middle of the woods, with people you didn’t know. The only thing keeping you from panicking was the fact, you remembered both Dipper and Mabel were there with you. Your hand tightened around Dipper’s as he led you up to the house, he knew just how nervous you were about the trip. The two of you had discussed it a few times before the day came to head to Oregon. Now that you were actually at your destination, you were probably not going to be too far from your boyfriend until you felt comfortable. If he wasn’t around you were sure Mabel wouldn’t mind you sticking close to her. 

 

The door creaked a little as Dipper opened it and guided you inside. Looking around you noted it looked just as run down on the inside as it did outside. Was this place really habitable?Well, it had to be if people lived there and it was a museum. At least it looked larger on the inside than it did from the outside. 

 

“So here we are, the Shack,” Dipper told you letting you go, “The layout is a bit weird so I’ll have to show you where everything is. For now, I can show you where we’ll be staying.”

 

“‘We’?” you questioned, a little surprised that his great uncles would allow the two of you stay in the same room during your stay.

 

“Yup, Stan, and Ford said that we could,” he smiled to you, “Since either way we’d find some way to get together. Anyways, it’s upstairs, they cleaned out one of the storage rooms for us to use, well Stan had Soos do it.”

 

He then began to walk to the nearby staircase motioning for you to follow. Silently you followed after him, to see the room you would be sleeping in, with Dipper, for the summer. The steps creaked as the two of you ascended up the staircase, he seemed to use it. As far as you knew he and Mabel spent every summer here since they were twelve. You followed almost right behind him as continued to lead the way to the room you were staying in. He led you down a small hallway, to a plain brown door. Turning to you for a moment he then opened the door before motioning for you to go in first. Taking a breath you stepped forward and entered the room. It was a medium sized room, that held a double sized bed in the right corner, one nightstand, and a dresser located against the left wall. It really wasn’t that interesting of a room, but it would definitely do for the time being. 

 

“I know it’s kind of small, I tried to get the attic room for us, but Mabel insisted it would be better for us to be close to each other. She went on about how we need to take our relationship to the next level,” by the sound of his voice you knew he was embarrassed by what he was saying. “Not that I plan on pressuring you into anything.”

 

You turned to face him and smiled at him, “I know you better than to think you would,” you told him, “Mabel just want us to be together, she’s mentioned wanting us to get married.”

He chuckled nervously, as he approached you, “Yeah, she’s always been trying to play matchmaker. Remember how she tried to with us?”

 

“Tried? I think she succeeded,” you remarked, “We’re both so bad at talking to people, she must have felt like we needed a push.” Maybe we did.. You thought to yourself.

 

Dipper smiled and placed on of his hands on your cheek, “Well I can say I’m glad that she did, on my own, I doubt I would have worked up the nerve to ask you out.”

 

This, of course, made you smile, you knew it was true, you were quite awkward when it came to romance. Though you really were glad that the two of you had gotten together. Hand still on your cheek he stepped closer to you and placed his forehead on yours, your noses just barely brushed each other. The two of you stood like this for a few moments before Dipper pulled away. He then explained that he was going to bring your guy’s luggage up so it wouldn’t have to be done later when it was dark out. That made sense, as that was a lot to carry when it was more difficult to see. Before he headed out of the room he suggested you to go downstairs and watch some TV with Mabel and his Grunkle Stan. You weren’t sure if you really wanted to, you didn’t know Stan at all so your nervousness was going to spike, though Mabel would be there too. Biting your lip you thought on what you wanted to do. It was probably not a good idea to avoid their grunkles the whole summer.

 

Looking back at Dipper, he looked like he was waiting for some kind of answer from you, “I think that would be fine.” you told him.

 

“If it’s too much at once you can stay here for now,” he offered.

 

“No, I can’t avoid everyone all summer,” you explained, “Might as well try to get used to them rather than lock myself away.”

 

“Well, all you can do is try,” Dipper told you smiling brightly to you, “I’m just happy you’re trying to get to know my grunkles. Though they’d understand if you don’t talk to them much.”

 

Nodding to him slightly, you still were going to try to get to know them as best as you could. Sure your nerves were going to try to get you to panic, but you’d have to push the feeling down. With that said, Dipper headed out the door and back down the stairs, you walked a few paces behind him. As the two of you descend the stairs you could hear some laughter, obviously, Stan and Mabel were watching something funny. That could be a good thing, as, well, if you can laugh around people you tend to become relaxed around them. As you took the last step onto the first floor Dipper pointed to the room to the right, you guessed that was the room Mabel and Stan were in. Offering your boyfriend a weak smile you slowly walked into the room. Looking at the tv you noted they were watching some comedy stand up, that was good. Mabel looked over to you and patted a spot on the floor next to her for you to sit. Silently you moved and sat on the floor beside Mabel, Stan was sitting in the chair directly across from the television. Soon you got pulled into the show, and often laughed along with Mabel and Stan, forgetting about the nervousness that you had upon entering the room. 

 

Before you realized it the stand up had ended, Stan at that point changed the channel, the tv ended up on a channel airing reruns of Ducktective. You remembered that show, it was one you had often watched as a kid. It had been one of your favorites, it was interesting to know that Stan liked it too. Perhaps he had watched it with Dipper and Mabel. Well, you supposed it didn’t matter too much, but you were happy to be able to watch something familiar. Just when you were relaxing and getting into the show someone behind you touched you making to instantly tense up, quickly looking behind you to see Dipper having sat behind you. You relaxed and let him pull you against him, and the four of you continued to watch the show. Beside you, you could hear Mabel beside you making hushed awwing sounds, it was clear she had looked at the two of you. Dipper hushed her and the twins focused on the tv, as the episode of Ducktective continued. 

 

With Dipper close by you, your nervousness seemed to disperse a bit, plus you were thankful that Stan hadn’t tried to get you to talk to him. Had Dipper talked to his Grunkles about how interacting with people sometimes proved to be too much for you. If he had you were grateful that he did, though at some point you would have to put in some effort to talk to them. Of course picking one to try to talk to was going to be a little difficult, you knew pretty much nothing of the two men. If you were to ask, Dipper and Mabel would probably tell anything you wanted to know. Perhaps you would ask him later, right now you were comfortable leaning against Dipper and watching the tv. His arms were wrapped around you, and he held you pretty close, in his arms you couldn’t help but feel relaxed and safe. Before the Pines twins came into your life, you were often known as the ‘weird quiet kid’. Sure after you met them you had just been known as ‘Dipper’s girlfriend’, but that didn’t bother you. You really liked him, and really couldn’t imagine life without him at this point. 

 

After about three episodes of Ducktective, Stan had shut off the tv saying that it was about time to figure out dinner. No one really wanted to cook, so pizza had been thrown out there. However, the elderly man explained that he would rather have a better meal, since that was basically what he and Ford had been living on for a few days. Mabel chimed in that they could go to Greasy’s Diner for food, and Stan seemed to like the idea. It didn’t really matter to you what you were having for dinner, even if it meant going out to eat. Eventually, you were going to have to explore the town to get a feel for the place you’d be for the next few months. Dipper let you go and moved to stand up, explaining he would go get Ford from the lab to join them before walking out of the room. That left you with Mabel and Stan once more, though the other girl’s presence made you feel a little relaxed. The said girl then latched onto your arm announcing that the two of you were going to wait in the car. Mabel began to pull you out of the living room and right out the front door. 

 

It didn’t take long at all for the two of you to get to the car, as well Mabel practically ran to the car with you. Finally, she let go of you and opened one of the doors to the backseat of the car, before climbing in and motioned for you to do the same. Blinking a little confused as to why she seemed so excited to get inside the car when not everyone was outside. Shrugging a little you climbed in, Mabel had taken the seat next to the closed backseat door. Once you were in the car she grinned at you a little before opening her mouth to speak. 

 

“So? You excited you get plenty of alone time?” she wiggled her eyebrows at you, “I mean I know Dipper isn’t going to be making a move on you without a little bit of a nudge, so I suggested you two share that small room.”

 

“I know Dipper told me,” you said simply, you weren’t upset with her plan or anything but trying to force you two to the next level was a bit much, “Though, it will be nice being so close to him.”

 

Mabel practically squealed in your ear, “You guys are the cutest awkward couple ever! I really hope Dipper doesn’t mess this up, he’s so unsure of himself around girls.” 

 

You knew that, heck on your first date he looked like he was going to pass out, “Yeah, but I’m not really any better. In fact, I think I may be worse, he at least tries to talk to people. I try to avoid people altogether.” 

 

“Hey, you’re trying too,” Mabel told you, “It can’t be easy being in a house with people you don’t know. Sure you got me and Dipper for support, but staying in a stranger’s house for a few months. Well, it could be longer if you decide to stay with Dipper.”

 

Tilting your head to one side, you were letting her know you confused, “‘Stay with Dipper’? What do you mean? You think we’re going to break up?”

 

Her brown eyes widened as she realized exactly what she had done. “No! It’s not that.. I thought Dipper had told you. I guess he was going to wait until you got used to Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford..” she then glanced towards the house as the guys were finally coming out of the house, “I really thought you knew.. I guess I spilled the beans, and without a can to push over too.”

 

Opening your mouth to say something to her was exactly when Dipper climbed into the backseat with the two of you. He smiled to you and scooted you to the middle of the seat, his hand then placed itself onto yours. With a small frown you pulled it away and set it in your lap, your gaze went to it, you couldn’t look at him after finding out that he was going to be staying here at the end of summer, and he didn’t even tell you about it before inviting you to stay. He didn’t say anything to you when you pulled your hand, but you could tell that the twins were signing at each other. Neither of them knew actual sign language, but had their own twin version of it. When their signing stopped, he let out a deep sigh, so Mabel must have let him know she told you. 

 

“(Y/n),” Dipper’s voice was soft, “I guess I really should have told you about my plans, before I invited you here. I just didn’t want you to think that I was going to break up with you afterward, because I’m not. It’s just Great Uncle Ford has been asking me to work for him since I was twelve, now that I finished school I wanted to actually work for him.” 

 

You didn’t respond to him, it’s not that you were mad at him more of just hurt that he didn’t even try to tell you about it. Sure you knew that he hadn’t meant to hurt you, and he didn’t want you to feel hurt at knowing he was not returning to California with you and Mabel. There was an awkward cough, before the car engine was started. Apparently, when you weren’t paying attention his grunkles got in the car. Your body moved slightly as the car began to move driving to the diner the five of you were going to eat at. This dinner was going to be an odd one, you probably wouldn’t talk at all to any of them. Geez, you haven’t been here a day, and already you were having a ‘fight’ with Dipper. In all honesty, you didn’t want to fight with him, you just wish he had told you he was staying in Gravity Falls. His hand again placed itself on yours, even though you were still a little upset with him you let his hand stay. No sense in avoiding contact with him, even if you were upset, you still loved him. As the backseat of the car remained quiet, the front seat had begun a conversation if only to not let the drive be in complete silence.

 

Just as soon as the car ride began, it came to a stop. Gravity Falls really was a small town, there was no denying that now. Stan and Ford quickly got out of the car, Mabel soon followed them. That left you and Dipper alone in the car. You both glanced to Mabel and Dipper’s Grunkles, the said girl winked and lead the elderly men inside. It seemed as if Mabel wanted you two to talk this out. It was so typical of her, making both of you face things right away. Dipper then gripped onto the hand he was touching and lifted it off your lap. Looking at him, you were met with a sullen face, clearly, he was upset you found out in this way. 

 

“Listen, I was going to tell you, but only after you were more comfortable here,” he began, “when that happened I was going to ask you to stay with me. Stan and Ford already said it was okay if you moved in too.”

 

“I still think you should have told me before we left California,” you explained, “I’m still going to be upset about this for a while, but at I can at least think about living here.”

 

He smiled at you and pulled you into a hug, “That’s all I can ask for. If you decide you’re not ready for such a large step we can always give a long distance relationship a try, like talking to each other on skype a lot and coming to see each other when we can. We can deal with that stuff later, but for now, let’s get something to eat.”

 

You nodded and he opened the car door and stepped out of the car, you quickly followed. He held your hand and guided you into the diner, it was a pretty small place and there were a few people inside enjoying meals. No one really paid too much attention to the both of you when you entered. Well everyone except Mabel, who was waving her arms letting both you and Dipper know where they were sitting. Both of you then walked over to the booth that Mabel, Stan, and Ford were sitting at. You sat on the seat next to Mabel, and Dipper sat beside you. The three of you were sitting across from Stan and Ford. You knew that the two elderly men were twins, it was obvious just by looking at them, though to your eyes they hardly looked alike. Well, their facial structure was the same, it was the ways the held their faces that were different. Stan, for one, held his expressions a little less hard than Ford did, so out of the two of them, Stanley certainly looked friendlier. Sure both often held the cranky grandpa look on their faces, it was just Stan’s looked a bit less cranky. 

 

“You two make up?” Stan asked as he looked over the menu. 

 

“More or less,” Dipper told him, handing you a menu to look over. 

 

“Just be glad you got a girl who doesn’t scream at you,” Stan added.

 

Dipper chuckled a little before looking over his own menu, you did the same not thinking you needed to add anything to the conversation. Mabel sat next to you being oddly quiet, then again her menu was resting on the table closed. She must have already decided what she wanted, well her and Dipper had been to this place before. Looking at the menu you tried to find something that you wanted to eat, and since this was your first time here you wanted to thoroughly look over the menu. Sure the Pines’ all quickly chosen what they wanted, and were clearly waiting on you. The family started up a light conversation amongst themselves. Mostly they talked about how the twins felt not having to go to school anymore, Mabel then told them she was going to be going to college. Dipper, however, said that he was glad he was out of school and ready to help Ford once summer is over. Unlike the twins, you hadn’t decided what you wanted to do after the summer, you just figured you go straight to working. 

 

Deciding to just pick something off of the menu you settled on a simple cheeseburger and fries. It was something that wasn’t too strange, and well it was hard to screw it up. Closing the menu you set it on top of Dipper’s on the table. After a few moments the waitress came by, she seemed to recognize Mabel and Dipper and greeted them warmly. The waitress was on the older side, one of her eyes seemed permanently closed. Her one good eye then moved to you, clearly, she didn’t know who you were. She asked who you were and before you could open your mouth to say anything Stan chimed in.

 

“Oh her? That’s (y/n), she’s Dipper’s girlfriend. She’s staying the summer with him,” he told her.

 

“Dipper’s got himself a girlfriend, that’s cute,” the woman, someone who apparently was called Lazy Susan said, seemingly surprised at the notion, “Have you all decided on what you want?”

 

She lifted her pad and pen ready to take down everyone’s orders, one by one everyone let her know what they wanted to have. Lazy Susan jotted everything down and waited for you to order yours, shyly you ordered your food as well as your favorite soda. With that, Susan left saying it would be out in a few minutes. You glanced around the diner, there were a few more people in the building now, and it was a bit louder than it had been. Of course, you were fine for now, as no one was trying to talk to you. Even if they did, well you were sure that Dipper or Mabel would hopefully speak up for you. Talking too much to strangers could make you go into a panic.

 

A cough brought your attention to Stan, it seemed as if he wanted to say something, “So since you’re both back in town, I was thinking that tomorrow could be a family bonding day. What better way to bond than go fishing!” he said seemingly really excited about the idea, “So what do you guys think?”

 

“Really Grunkle Stan?” Dipper said with a slight groan, “I really don’t want to sit in a boat for ten hours.”

 

“I like fishing,” you stated simply, “If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to go,”

Stan’s face lit up and he then smiled, “Sure you can come! I knew I liked this girl for a reason Dipper!” 

 

Dipper blinked a few times, obviously confused that you wanted to go fishing, “Are you sure, (y/n)? I mean you don’t have to.” he told you, making sure you really wanted to go.

 

“I want to,” you told him, “I haven’t been fishing in a while, so it’d be nice to go.”

 

“Okay, but I just think you should know pretty much the whole town goes,” he added.

 

“Geez Dipper, are you trying to make her not want to go?” Mabel asked, “It’s like you don’t want her to get used to being here.”

 

Dipper looked taken aback by Mabel’s comment, “I’m not trying to stop her from going! I’m just worried she doesn’t realize how many people are usually on the lake.” he defended, “I don’t want her to have a panic attack on the boat. I’m just worried about her is all.”

 

“Well it sounds to me that you’re trying to hide her away,” Mabel said. 

 

“Mabel it’s not like that! Will you stop making me sound like those abusive guys?” Dipper you could tell was starting to get agitated at Mabel. 

 

Placing a hand on his you looked to him, “She’s just teasing you,” you stated, “Besides, I’m sure it’ll be fine. I might as well get used to the people around here right?”

 

Dipper smiled to you, though he still looked concerned about the subject. Nevertheless, he let it drop for now. No one else pushed the subject, though you could feel Ford watching the whole thing intently, almost like he was suspicious of you. Later you would have to ask Dipper about it, though it wasn’t like his gaze gave you the creeps just concerned you a little. Like maybe he didn’t like you, then again most people meeting a relative's significant other often was over critical of them. Your parents were like that when you had brought Dipper over, they quickly decided that he was a good boy for you. Perhaps Ford was trying to see if you were good enough for his great nephew. At this point, you had no read on where you stood with him. Stan, however, seemed to like you, if only because you agreed to go fishing with him. 

 

Lazy Susan then came by with the food and drinks everyone had ordered, everything looked good. You told your thanks to the waitress, and began to eat your food. Everyone else did the same, and the group of you spent a good amount of time eating and chatting about various things. Even Ford entered the conversation, but only when it came to a certain subject, such as science and things you were sure didn’t actually exist. During the conversation, Mabel mentioned someone named Bill and something called weirdmageddon. The three men then quickly hushed her and changed the subject, it was something they didn’t want to discuss in front of you, perhaps it was some distant relative they didn’t want you to know about. You didn’t dwell on it too much, certain Dipper would tell you about him when he was ready to. All in all, you were enjoying yourself with the twins’ uncles and the twins themselves. When everyone had finished their food, Stan reluctantly paid the bill. You had offered to pay for some of it, but the elderly man wouldn;t have any of it. 

 

All of you then headed out of the diner and back to the diner, again you were seated between the twins, not that you minded. Stan started the car and began to drive back to the Mystery Shack, this time, you watched out the windows of the car to see just how far the house was from the diner. Watching as only a few buildings go by, and then be replaced by trees the five of you were already there. If you had to walk it, it probably would only take a maximum of fifteen minutes. Yeah, this really was a small town like Dipper had told you. At some point, you’d have to get someone to show you around, most likely Dipper. When Stan parked the car everyone got out, before everyone could get to the house Stan said that the three of you should probably go to bed early since you had a long bus ride to Gravity Falls. He also mentioned that and he wanted to get to the lake early enough. 

 

“In the morning I’m making Mabel juice!” Mabel yelled throwing her arms in the air before speed walking into the house. 

 

“Geez, she hasn’t made that in quite some time,” Dipper said from beside you, “I’m not even sure what she puts in it other than plastic dinosaurs.”

 

“Wait what?” You asked, “There are toy dinos in her juice?”

 

Dipper nodded to you before heading inside himself, you followed him not sure you wanted to be left outside by yourself yet. The sun was about half way is done setting, the five of you had lingered at the diner for quite some time, but it was at least fun. Within the next hour or so you probably would go to bed, you were tired. The long ride to this place was the main reason but a lot had happened, well not a lot, just more than you used to. As you walked into the house behind your boyfriend, you felt as if you were being watched. Turning around and scanning the area you didn’t see anything, perhaps you were just being paranoid. Yeah, that had to be it, this place was still a little strange to you, so those feelings were normal right? Right.  

 

When you got inside you saw Dipper heading up the stairs, he paused for a moment and motioned for you to follow him. He again began to walk up the stairs, only this time you followed him. He leads you back to the room the two of you were going to be sharing, that was still something that you hadn’t quite thought over. This would be quite a drastic jump for the two of you, as well the farthest the two of you had gone was light touches and kissing. When the two of you were in the room, he closed the door and hugged you. Smiling a little you returned the hug, just enjoying the closeness of the two of you. He then laid his head on top of yours and lightly stroked your hair. The two of you stood like that for quite a while, simply content to be in each other’s arms. 

 

“I’m glad you decided to come with me,” Dipper said softly, “This summer would be pretty boring without you.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s not like we couldn’t have talked on the phone, or over skype,” you added, “Though, I’m kind of glad you convinced me to come with you. Your Grunkle Stan seems pretty nice, well for the most part. I’m not sure your Grunkle Ford likes me.”

 

“Nah Ford doesn’t trust people very easily, it took him a while to warm up to me and Mabel when we first met him.” He explained, “Just give him time, he’ll come around.” 

 

“Okay,” you replied. 

 

He then let go of you and smiled to you, “Now before we get ready for bed, I think we should probably put our clothes away in the dresser. I didn’t do it earlier when you were watching tv with Stan and Mabel. Figured you’d want to put yours away.” 

 

“You could have put yours away, silly,” you told him before moving to your luggage.

 

Unzipping your bag you looked over your neatly folded clothes, you had packed a lot of clothes probably more than you actually needed. Glancing to Dipper he was doing much of the same thing, picking up some of his clothes and placing them in one of the open drawers. You decided to do much of the same, the two of you organized your clothing as best as you could in such a small dresser. The two of you kept this up for a little while until the dresser was full. Some of your clothes didn’t fit in the dresser, but you figured that they could stay inside your suitcase. Perhaps packing so much hadn’t been a good idea, but you had really wanted to be prepared for anything. Ah well, now you knew not to bring as much stuff. 

 

The dresser door slid back into the dresser as you pushed it, Dipper had quickly put his things away long before you had finished. Since he had been there before he probably knows just how much of his things he needed to bring. He had told you plenty of times that he and Mabel return to Gravity Falls every summer. Though you knew this was the first time either of the twins brought someone else with them. You looked at him to find him laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling, he looked about as tired as you felt. It seemed as if both of you were just about ready to go to bed, probably a good idea since you were going to be going fishing in the morning. 

 

Quietly you move to the bed you were to share with Dipper and climbed on to it. That seemed to draw his attention to you, he scooted over to allow you more room on the bed. Moving you lay right next to him there wasn’t too much room for the two of you on the mattress. The two of you would have to be quite close to each other to sleep. A blush then formed on your face, this would be the first time the two of you had slept in the same bed. You didn’t know if you were quite ready for that, then again you didn’t know if you could go stay in Mabel’s room. Then again she had decided that the two of you needed to be this close to each other. When you were settled on the bed Dipper then pulled you closer to him, you didn’t mind being close to him like this. It was a nice change from how things normally were. 

 

“I could get used to this,” Dipper said softly.

 

“Me too,” you replied the two of you weren’t the fastest moving couple, then again neither of you wanted to rush things. With a sigh you then closed your eyes, letting your body relax and drift to sleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I kind of made this chapter really long, not sure if the rest of them will be this long or not.   
> I'm sure you're all wondering when Bill is coming in, which I've set that to chapter 5 or 6, so there's going to be a little wait on his arrival. I've got the next four chapters already planned out so hopefully, I'll get them written and posted quickly.


End file.
